


Brillante Estrella

by Fury_Jav



Series: Cartas de Amor [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Allison - Scott - Boyd - Isaac - Jackson - Kira - Parrish - all them in the army, Amor mucho amor, Cartas de amor, Derek es el lobito adorable de Stiles, Derek es un poeta, Derek esta en el ejercito, Eternal Sterek, Hubo un tiempo en el que papi S queria volarle la cabeza a Derek, Lydia es hermana de Stiles, M/M, Mama Stilinski adora a Derek, Papi Stilinski fue militar tambien, Parrish es primo de Stiles, Parrish y Jackson tienen algo, Stiles es la mas brillante estrella de Derek, Stiles escribe mucho, Stiles esta en casa esperando su regreso, Stiles se derrite por su romanticismo, Sus cartas poseen sus aromas, XD, de un balazo, es un teniente general, gran parte de la manada esta en el ejercito, junto a Derek obviamente, pero ahora es el sheriff, pero ahora lo adora, sterek, tanto que tiene que enumerar las paginas o Derek se vuelve un ocho leyendolas, version en español, y trasmiten su amor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 08:31:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1544372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek esta en el ejercito y Stiles en casa, ambos se mantienen en contacto por medio de cartas. </p><p>Cartas que le dan el coraje y la fuerza a Derek para seguir luchando y así regresar pronto a su lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Para mi brillante estrella

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Brightest Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1546181) by [Fury_Jav](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Jav/pseuds/Fury_Jav)



> Este es el comienzo de una serie de cartas que estaré realizando. Algo así como un Sterek pic fic. Eso si, posiblemente no actualice muy rápido, primero porque tengo una historia larga en proceso y segundo porque se lleva su tiempo hacer todo esto, yo pensé que no seria tanto pero si lo es. Y como quiero que quede lo mejor posible, me tomare mi tiempo.
> 
> Espero les guste, era algo que tenia tiempo por hacer y finalmente me decidí. 
> 
> Much love. 
> 
> P.D: Cualquier error es todo de Derek y Stiles, ellos son los que están escribiendo. jajajaja.

 


	2. Para mi lobito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek recibe la respuesta a su carta.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero les haya gustado este primer par de cartas. 
> 
> Mas adelante traeré las siguientes, porque habrán unas cuantas mas.
> 
> Sus kudos y comentarios son fuente de inspiración, animo y alegría. 
> 
> Much love 
> 
> <3 <3 <3


End file.
